Previous hold open devices have been directed towards holding a partition i.e., door, window, etc. at either a fully opened position or a partially opened position. In the case of construction equipment where operation of the vehicle commonly occurs in less than ideal conditions, such as dust or rain, it is highly advantageous to be capable of securing the partition at a partially opened position, thereby allowing ventilation to occur while minimizing the intrusion of dust and rain. Conversely, in the presence of somewhat more ideal atmospheric conditions, it is desirable to secure the partition at a fully open position, providing maximum ventilation to the operator.
Additionally, hold open devices have been known to be a source of vibrational noise in both the open and closed positions. This is especially true in the case of heavy equipment where severe impact forces can occur during normal operation. While the noise issuing from the hold open device can be an irritation and a distraction to the operator of the vehicle, the vibration can also lead to fatigue and eventual failure of the hold open device or associated structure.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.